


Still Alive

by Corny_Tyrannosaurus



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Gravity Falls
Genre: Consanguinamory, Creature Fic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Tyrannosaurus/pseuds/Corny_Tyrannosaurus
Summary: My contribution to the writting event "Dancing to the Beat", orchestated by our fellow Green.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2





	Still Alive

At the middle of the stormy skies of ink-black clouds, multicolored lightning bolts were hitting in every direction. The ceaseless shrieks of countless golden beasts merged together with the thunders, promising death at every moment their feet stood with all their forces over the feeble wooden table attached at the gigantic balloon , only and fragile thing keeping them from have a very painful fall towards the rocky shore, hundreds of feet above them. They spare themselves from lose the balance by hugging each other, their fingers so pressed against each other’s arms that it was sure that was going to leave an ugly mark... if they could make it first.

Yeah, save the day was sometimes a little harder than they remembered.

“Oh my god Oh my god Mabel I’m slipping off!” Dipper shouted frenetically.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mabel responded at his zillionth declaration of imminent death “ We came across all this madness and I’ not gonna leave you fall!” She said with fiery tone, looking at him with a level of braveness he had just seen before. Bad choice of gesticulations, ‘cause he immediately drove himself to the greatest of his guilt, at the time his shoes lost every time more terrain of the wooden piece.

“Mabel you must leave me go or both we’re gonana fall!” Dipper replied even more scared than before. Her eyes casually drove down to the wooden piece and noticed how his shaky legs were losing force, to just after look back at his glance. That expression of guilt she had only seen on him once was back.

This time, she wasn’t going to just let him go again.

With all her forces, she pulled him toward her, unwrapping his arms as she out her hands around her neck, smacking his lips hard against hers. His arms turned shacky for a second, before to his fingers untangled themselves from her arms and wrapped around her back, stronger than ever. Then, the moment of realization just came, and he opened his eyes wide, away from the relieving shock.

“Do – Do you…?” He tried to articulate, his mind trying its most to put aside the fact they were still at least a pair of miles from the ground.

“You idiot!” She exclaimed with impassible voice, not sure if she was exhaling laughs or sobs. Immediately he made the same, and their lips met again.

Sure, an unconventional way to survive, but that was the usual for the Pines.


End file.
